


Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Karaoke, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Sexual Harassment, but like just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena is having a bad day and Kara's there to lift her up with some good old fashioned Kara-oke.Supercorp friendship+ Lena doesn't know about Supergirl





	Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Lean On Me' by Bill Withers
> 
> (Minor) Sexual harassment warning!! 
> 
> Official doctor's note from the Luthors' psychiatrist: Kara-oke is good for Lena's soul (karaoke has proven to be less effective). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
All mistakes are mine.

Lena Luthor didn't know what, how or why she came to feel this way. She woke up that morning and just did. She had known the second she had opened her eyes that today was going to be a bad day. The young woman had awakened with a mild headache; an oncoming cold perhaps? And when she passed by the large mirror in her bedroom, she couldn't even look at her reflection. Her curves popped out so obviously as her mind tricked her into believing she wasn't beautiful.

Despite her insecurities, the CEO had to wear a convenable work attire even though the tight skirt and the loose blouse made her feel deeply uncomfortable. As she prepared herself for the long day ahead, she couldn't help but wonder how her brain had been polluted with doubt. Most days she could get rid of her worries once she put her game face on, and even if she couldn't, she was always able to wear a mask to hide them, but today, the anxiety seemed to get the best of her. 

The first person she talked to that morning was, thankfully, a friendly face: the one and only Kara Danvers.

'Lena!' The sunny reporter engulfed her in a warm hug as they rode up the elevator together.

'Kara, hi,' she barely managed a smile. 'How've you been?' It had been a while since they had had an actual conversation what with the whole ordeal with Reign, Project Cadmus still being active and the ruthless board members of L-Corp trying to overthrow the young CEO; they each had their own enemies to deal with.

'Better now that I've finally seen you! How are you?' Kara returned enthusiastically.

'Oh, you know, same old,' the Luthor clenched her teeth as a wave of nausea took over her.

'Hey I didn't know you were coming in today,' the reporter mentioned with furrowed brows. 'Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am! It's just surprising, is all,' she quickly added to avoid any confusion.

'Yes, I thought I'd swing by before heading to L-Corp for the rest of the day. I was hoping to catch you, actually,' the raven haired woman said honestly as the doors dinged open.

'Really? I'm glad you did then,' the blonde smiled softly.

'Me too, I have a meeting at 11 with the board members and I have to find a way to convince them not the fire me just because I'm a lady,' the young businesswoman rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

'That doesn't make any sense,' her best friend protested, looking truly befuddled by the injustice. 'You care for your employees, you're a fantastic leader and an incredible scientist, and as the Luthor heir it's only right that you get that position.'

The CEO smiled slightly at the other woman's fierce belief in her abilities. 'If only they were more like you, Kara. Perhaps you're right, but most of them are old men who still think women are meant to stay at home and do household chores all day. They're all conservatives and aren't afraid to show it.'

'Well, they'd be wrong to fire you. You have a brilliant mind and L-Corp will suffer a loss like yours,' the youngest Danvers sibling defended fervently.

'What about you, what's on your agenda today, Miss Danvers?' The green eyed woman switched the subject as they navigated their way through the maze of desks in the media company.

'First off, I'm going to see what Snapper wants, since he sent me an email last night demanding I come see him in the morning,' the reporter threw her hands up at her boss' frustratingly cryptic and somewhat rude behaviour. 'And after that, I'm going to work on my article.'

'Sounds fun, good luck!' Her friend wished her as they arrived at the older man's office.

'Thanks, I'll need it,' Kara huffed, getting a light chuckle from the Luthor as she squared her shoulders and stood taller.  
'Oh hey, do you want to do lunch later?' She suggested before the raven haired woman could disappear.

'It's probably going to be a late lunch,' Lena predicted.

'That's fine,' the blonde waved her hand. 'Text me when you're done and I'll come to you?'

'Sure, have a nice day, Kara,' the businesswoman leaned in to hug the CatCo employee.

'You too, Lena! Go show those a-holes who's the boss,' the Kryptonian encouraged.

'I doubt it,' the CEO joked although she actually meant it. Board meetings existed to waste your time and ruin your day, she was sure of it. 'But I'll try my best to convert their misogynistic views into a more feministic one instead.'

'Let me know how it goes,' Kara smiled sympathetically and the Luthor agreed with a nod before turning on her heels and walking away, feeling she had already taken too much of the reporter's time. The Danvers sister watched the retreating figure before stepping up to Snapper Carr's desk.

'You wanted to see me?'

*  
03:47pm  
To Kara 💛: Finally done, I don't know how I'm still alive but if you're still up for lunch, I'm free now?

Lena quickly sent the reporter a text like she had promised earlier that day as she stepped into the elevator with the other board members. She felt their judging attitudes fill the cramped space and their warm breaths all over skin. The Luthor felt the nerves rise up her throat and she tried to calm her racing heart. The moving carrier came to a stop and relief swept over her as the metallic box started to empty. She waited patiently as the employees got out, her thoughts already going to the lunch date she had planned until a rough hand grabbed her behind with a squeeze before quickly releasing their hold. Her head snapped to the culprit as the middle aged man tried to slip past her. She grabbed his wrist aggressively and her eyes turned dark.

'Next time you do something like that, I'll fire you on the spot, got it?' The L-Corp CEO threatened, only showing leniency because the guy was an important member of the board. The man smirked suggestively but nodded obediently. The young woman dropped his arm and gritted her teeth at the harassment. The elevator door closed and the vessel started moving again. By the time the raven haired businesswoman reached her office, she was feeling a combination of disgust, shame and anger.

'Jess, could you flag Jeffrey Anderson please? And notify me the second his name comes up in a sexual harassment complaint,' the visibly offended lady requested to her secretary as she stalked to her workroom.

'What happened?' The younger woman asked, her brows furrowing at the implication behind her boss' demand.

'He was being an ass is what happened,' the employer replied without offering any details as to not worry the loyal worker.

'It's done. Kara Danvers is waiting in your office,' Jess informed her.

'Already? Great, thank you, Jess.' She pushed the doors open and saw the blonde standing idly by her desk.

'Kara,' she started. She considered cancelling their plans since she had lost her appetite but she couldn't bring herself to say the words when the blonde was looking at her like that, like she was actually happy to see her. Besides, she could use the distraction. So instead, she asked, 'ready to go?'

'Yes, are you feeling okay? You look a bit flustered,' the reporter noticed worriedly.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. 'It's fine,' she lied.

'Lena,' Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously and carefully watched the Luthor's every move.

'Let's go,' the green eyed had grabbed her jacket and her purse, and was practically dragging her best friend out of the room.

'Hold up, slow down. What happened?' The Kryptonian stopped them both before they reached the corridor.

'Kara, darling, do you really want me to explain to you in detail how the board meeting went right here? Right now?' The CEO raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'I could, if that's what you want. Though I fear our 'late lunch' would be synonymous to dinner if we keep postponing it,' she pointed out.

'You're right, but you're not off the hook. We're taking about this over lunch,' the blonde reporter warned as they stepped outside.

'Whatever your heart desires, My Lady,' Lena mocked good heartedly which earned her a playful shoulder bump from her friend.

*  
The two friends went to the small restaurant they regularly dined at, seeing as it was already quite late in the afternoon. Talk about their day and laughter filled their conversations as they took a seat at a cosy wooden table in the corner.

Their food had arrived fairly quickly and they had fallen into a comfortable silence before something caught the Super's eye and elicited a clearing of throat from her. She wiped her hands on the napkin resting on her laps before she spoke up.

'Lena,' Kara's voice was stern and she wore an pointed look on her face.

'Kara,' the other woman copied curiously.

'You haven't touched your food,' the blonde remarked suspiciously causing the Luthor to look down at her plate.

Lena shrugged carelessly before she delicately dropped the fork she had been twirling around back on the platter. 'I'm not hungry.'

'You're eating grass, I doubt your stomach would even notice you had something to eat if you finished your lunch,' the Kryptonian eyed the salad her friend had ordered distrustfully.

'It's called kale, thank you very much. And it's healthy, you should try it sometime instead of stuffing yourself with potstickers and pizzas,' the health guru retorted, an eyebrow raised at the blonde woman's controversial eating habits.

'Don't forget ice cream,' the alien reminded gleefully, making the raven haired woman shake her head in amusement.

'How could I forget dessert?' She played along, both of them momentarily disregarding the Luhor's lack of appetite.

'It's the most important meal of the day!' Kara admonished with faux shock.

'How in God's name are you still so fit?' The businesswoman wondered out loud, her words giving rise to the pinkish glow on the flustered reporter's cheeks.

'I- uh, work out with my sister,' the younger Danvers sibling stammered at the compliment.

'I should really join you sometime then,' Lena responded thoughtfully.

'Come on, Lena. You're gorgeous! You're beautiful and sexy, and you take care of your body despite your crazy schedule. You're already doing an amazing job at being in shape!' Although it had originally started as a way to steer the young woman away from training with Alex and her at the DEO, the reporter quickly switched to praising the pretty lady facing her, as if she had gotten a hint of the insecurities flooding her mind.

'You flatter me,' the CEO deflected effortlessly.

'Lena,' the alien called softly, sensing the L-Corp head-executive didn't believe her. She took the other woman's hand in her own, 'you have no reason to doubt yourself. You're so so incredible despite everything you've been through. Whatever those old gruffly men may have told you, you are worth so much more than you know. You're strong, ambitious and beautiful inside and out, so don't let anyone dim your light. You're a gift to this world even though most people are too scared to admit it.'

The young businesswoman stared at her best friend and considered her words, their intertwined fingers. Despite the shitty day she had been having, the sunny reporter had admittedly successfully managed to make her feel a bit better.

Almost spontaneously, the sentence came tumbling out of her mouth; however, being a Luthor, there weren't many things Lena did spontaneously, including saying something without at least having giving it a split second thought to it. 'A man grabbed my ass today. In the elevator. After the meeting.'

The loving gaze in the blonde's eyes was replaced by a fire of fury so fast it was almost comical. Lena felt the other woman's grasp tighten around hers protectively, but not enough to harm the breakable human hand.  
'Who did it? Was it that Jeffrey Anderson guy?' The superhero interrogated aggressively.

The CEO raised an eyebrow at the name calling. 'How do you know his name?'

Caught red handed and wide eyed, Kara quickly stammered a plausible response. 'I- uh, you told me!'

This made the businesswoman even more suspicious. 'I told Jess,' she countered pointedly, 'I didn't tell you.' 

'That's what I mean! I heard you tell her and my fuzzy brain thought you were talking to me, silly me!' The reporter pushed her glasses up and looked around the restaurant at anything except the lady sitting in front of her.

'You heard me?' The Luthor repeated slowly, 'while you were standing at my desk and with the doors closed? Well then, I should invest in either better soundproofing doors or a new pair of ears.'

'You were uh-, talking loudly,' the nervous blonde tried to reason.

'Luthors never raise their voice,' Lena replied certainly, shutting down the previous argument effectively.

'Fine, you got me.' The Super admitted defeat. 'I was actually by the door, waiting to hear your footsteps because I couldn't wait to see you.'

'Aw, that's... unexpectedly sweet of you, Kara,' the raven black haired woman grinned at the adorable fluff ball who was definitely blushing at the affection in her best friend's voice.

'Must be from all the ice cream I eat,' the CatCo reporter joked awkwardly, mentally slapping her forehead at the lame attempt at humour.

The CEO smirked amusedly, 'nope, I'm positive it's your personality.'

'Pfft, what?' Kara exclaimed embarrassedly, 'now look who's flattering who.'

Lena smiled softly, 'I'm only telling the truth.' A quick glance at her watch turned that smile upside down. 'I should get back to the office. Are you staying a while longer or are you also heading out?' She asked thoughtfully since they hadn't reached dessert yet.

'Oh no, I should also get back to the D- um, the desk, at CatCo, where I write my articles,' the Kryptonian stammered, recovering from the near-slip. 'Are you going to be okay?' She quickly changed the subject before the Luthor could question her weird behaviour.

'I'll be fine,' Lena promised as she fished two fifty dollar bills out of her purse.

'Lena,' her best friend reprimanded with her wallet in her hand.

'Kara, dear, are we really going to do this every time we go out? Last time I checked, I'm the one with millions of dollars in her bank account, so no, I will not let you pay for this meal,' the businesswoman told her firmly.

'At least let me buy you a drink. It's karaoke night at the alien bar, you should come out,' the blond woman invited as they made their out of the restaurant.

A flawless eyebrow shot up at the word choice, 'maybe I should.'

'Great, I'll see you there at seven,' the Danvers sibling smiled widely. 'Don't forget to warm up those pipes!'

Both ladies went their separate ways and after making sure nobody was around, the Super slipped into an alleyway and changed into her suit. No one messed with Lena Luthor and got away with it.

*  
'What can I get for you, beautiful, smart lady?' Kara greeted the young Luthor happily from her bar stool.

'Are you already drunk?' Lena chuckled before ordering an Old Fashioned at the counter.

'Am not.'

'What are you even drinking?' She wondered, as she studied the unfamiliar liquid in the other woman's cup.

'Rum,' the blonde hummed.

'Can I have a sip?' The businesswoman asked as she reached for the glass in the reporter's hands.

'No!' The alien panicked, still sober enough to know that the rum would kill Lena. She quickly downed the rest of her drink to avoid any future deadly accidents.

'Geez, a simple no would've sufficed,' the raven haired woman informed, taken aback by the blonde's reaction. 'Here I thought sharing was caring.'

Hearing the hurt in the CEO's voice made Kara feel guilty as she realised Lena probably had misinterpreted her response. 'It's just really gross. Alex dared me to drink it and I don't want you to have to endure the same torture, but if you want, I can order another one and you taste it,' she offered. Her plan was to order a random drink with rum in it that wasn't deadly for humans and to let her best friend have a sip of that instead.

'I'm not going to make you buy a drink you don't even like just so I can taste it, Kara,' the Luthor said incredulously. 'Next time, just let me have a sip of the one you already have, alright?'

'Yep, that's smart. Intelligent.'

'When are you going up there and wow the crowd with your amazing singing skills?' The businesswoman questioned with one hand wrapped around her cold drink.

'I requested a song a while ago so it should almost be my turn,' the Kryptonian replied excitedly.

'Now singing a surprise song, please welcome Kara Danvers,' a voice announced five minutes later after the previous performer had exited the low stage.

'That's my cue, wish me luck,' the singer jumped off her seat.

The Luthor heir raised an eyebrow at the mysterious song choice, but nonetheless wished her best friend luck.

The surprise song turned out to be 'Lean On Me' by Bill Withers and judging by the looks Kara was giving her, Lena guessed it was about her.

Eventually, the song came to an end and the blonde rejoined the green eyed woman's side with a content expression on her face.

'You were great out there,' the L-Corp CEO complimented genuinely.

'Thank you, and I meant it. I'm here for you through thick and thin so lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend,' Kara declared honestly.

'Did you just quote the song?' The raven haired woman laughed.

'Hey, if the words fit,' the hero shrugged playfully.

'Pretty sure it's 'if the shoe fits',' the Luthor smirked.

'It's a new idiom created by yours truly,' the blonde stated confidently. 'Seriously though, I know we both have our secrets and I respect your privacy. Although I have some announcements to make soon and I hope it'll bring us closer, but either way, you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that.'

'To be honest, today has been a crappy day for me, but you've somehow managed to make me feel better like you always do and it's one of the things I love about you,' Lena confessed. 'I don't have the skill set to sing you a song, but I bought a 750 million dollar company for you, does that make us even?'

The CatCo reporter bit back a smile as a memory popped up in her mind. 'I thought it was an investment.'

'Those two things aren't mutually exclusive,' the CEO retorted with a grin.

'Then yes, you're in the clear. Although now it's my turn to be indebted to you,' Kara told her playfully. 'Luckily, I still have one more song up my sleeve for you,' she said just as her name was called once more over the speakers.

'Break a leg,' the whiskey drinker told her.

'Rude,' the superhero joked before walking away, looking back once with a Cheshire Cat grin to see Lena roll her eyes lightheartedly.

This time the chosen song was a classic: 'Pretty Woman' by Roy Orbison. True to her word, Kara kept her attention on the green eyed woman like a spotlight for the whole three minutes and the action resulted in a blushing Luthor who downed the remaining cocktail in one go.

If her cheeks appeared pink, then the alcohol was to blame and it had absolutely nothing to do with Kara's flustering performance. At least that's what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe & thanks for reading loves x 
> 
> Tumblr: @luversd  
Come follow me for some cool* af content.
> 
> *Person who wrote this might be extremely biased.


End file.
